A Gift from the Forgotten Day
by eternallychosen
Summary: Buffy receives a special gift from the day that never happened. [Sorry, but this story is currently on hiatus.]
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Gift from the Forgotten Day  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! Besides, if I did, Angel and Buffy would still be together, which is exactly why I'm writing this story.  
  
Summary: Buffy is left with a gift from the day that was to be forgotten!  
  
Author's note: well, I did some research.and if this was to be true.it would be set about after episode 48: A New Man (Season 4, Buffy) and after episode 12: Expecting (Season 1, Angel) so Buffy and Riley have recently started dating.and that's all! Oh and also.for my story, Buffy never slept with Parker. She found out he was a jerk before she made that mistake!  
  
Special thanks to: Karen (blackbeltchic) for helping me with starting the first chapter! I couldn't have done it with out you! :0)  
  
(Angel: I Will Remember You)  
  
Angel: "The Oracles have given us back the day, turning back time so I can kill Mohra before his blood makes me mortal." Buffy: "When?"  
  
Angel looks over at the clock (it's 9:00): "Another minute."  
  
Buffy crying: "A minute? No. No, it's not enough time!"  
  
Angel: "We don't have a choice. It's done."  
  
Buffy: "How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we could have had?"  
  
Angel: "You won't. No one will know but me."  
  
Buffy: "Everything we did."  
  
Angel: "It never happened."  
  
Buffy shakes her head: "It did! It did. I know it did! (puts her hand on his heart) I felt your heart beat."  
  
Angel: "Buffy."  
  
They kiss. Buffy looks over at the clock. The minute is almost up.  
  
Buffy: "No! Oh God. It's not enough time!"  
  
Angel is crying too now: "Shh, please. Please."  
  
They hold each other tightly, both crying.  
  
Angel: "Please, please."  
  
Buffy: "No. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget. I'll never forget."  
  
White flash dissolves to Angel's office the previous day.  
  
Angel is leaning against his desk blinking, looking around. Buffy is standing next to the door.  
  
Buffy: "So, then let's just stick to the plan. Keep our distance until a lot of time has passed, and given enough time- we should be able to."  
  
Angel stares at her and swallows hard: "Forget."  
  
Buffy: "Yeah -so- I'm gonna go- start forgetting."  
  
The Mohra crashes through the window behind Angel with a scream. Angel just turns, grabs the clock from his desk and coolly smashes the Mohra's jewel with it. The Mohra goes up in a flash of light.  
  
Buffy a bit stunned: "That was unreal.- How did you know how to kill it?"  
  
Angel: "It's a Mohra demon. I- I had a lot of time to catch up on my reading."  
  
Buffy nods slowly: "Yeah, ok. -So, I guess we covered it, right?"  
  
Angel: "I guess we did."  
  
Buffy: "And that's all there really is to say."  
  
Angel takes a deep breath and looks down at the smashed clock. It stopped at 9:02. When he turns back, Buffy is already leaving the outer office.  
  
Angel: "Yeah.- That's it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"This cannot happen!" she cried.  
  
"What's done is done, Melianthe. This is not in our hands anymore," he coolly stated.  
  
"She cannot do this alone! She needs her champion!" she argued.  
  
"The slayer is strong; have faith my sister." He tried to soothe her.  
  
"But the child, Vallen!" she protested.  
  
"Yes, the child will come in time. Do not fret; all will end well." They watched in solace as the champion walked through the portal.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
"I don't know how I'll feel, tomorrow tomorrow." the radio had been on for quite a while. Buffy finally woke up and stretched. She turned the alarm off. Her Muscles had been oddly tight since she'd visited Angel in L.A. even though two months had already passed. Angel. Thinking about him made her heart hurt. But she couldn't think about it. It had seemed she had been there for days, but she knew she was fooling herself. She had gone in, given Angel a piece of her mind, and left. Simple as that. But then why did it feel like she was forgetting something? Like something else had happened and her brain had short circuited? She shook her head to disperse the thoughts and went to get ready for the day. She pulled on a pink blouse and a pair of jeans. Her jeans were a bit snug. She shrugged, thinking it was because she was eating more than usual, and headed out the door.  
  
Willow met Buffy at the stairs of Stevenson Hall. "Hey Buffy! Ready to go back to school?" Willow asked perkily.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Buffy yawned.  
  
"Late night patrolling?"  
  
"No. I don't know what's going on. I'm so tired lately. I went to bed early last night too!"  
  
"Maybe some sort of spell? I could do some research during lunch."  
  
"It's lunch already?" Buffy asked, surprised she had slept in so late.  
  
Willow looked at Buffy oddly, "Umm.yeah, it's 12:30. Buffy, are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Actually, now that you mention it, I feel strange." Buffy replied.  
  
"Really? How so? Strange as in out of place.or strange as in sick?"  
  
"My back hurts, and I'm so tired.and I've had this awful headache all day."  
  
"Why don't you lie down? You don't have a class until five." Willow pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I guess.But I am kinda hungry.do we have any teddy grahams? I have this weird craving for them."  
  
Willow lifted an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like teddy grahams."  
  
"Well.I don't..but I really want some." Buffy shrugged.  
  
"ok.lemme check if I have some." Willow searched through her bag for a while.  
  
"I don't feel so well," Buffy said clutching her stomach.  
  
Willow backed away a few steps and asked, "Do you feel like you're gonna throw up?"  
  
"Ye-" Buffy clamped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Willow watched Buffy run away, perplexed. "Poor Buffy," she thought aloud. She decided to give Buffy her sickness space. Besides, she didn't really like the sound or smell of vomit. This also gave her time to check out all of Buffy's strange symptoms. She walked into her dorm and turned on her laptop. She got on the net and typed in Buffy's symptoms onto google search. The top choice was 'pregnancy symptoms'. Oh Shit! Willow thought. Worriedly, she clicked on the link. A long chart of pregnancy symptoms loaded onto the screen. She scanned the site, hurriedly clicked print, and went to find Buffy.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy was splashing some water from a bathroom sink onto her face. Just as she finished patting her face dry with a paper towel, Willow quietly walked in. "Uhh, are you ok Buffy?"  
  
"Well, if you define puking my guts out ok, then yeah." She forced a smile. Willow gave her a forced smile as well. "So did you find anything? Any explanation as to why I feel like shit?"  
  
Willow mutely handed her the chart. Buffy scanned the piece of paper and asked in a cracked voice, "You can't be serious.?" She looked it over again. All the symptoms fit. This also explained why she had gained some weight.  
  
"Is there any way?" Willow asked, not sure if she really wanted to know.  
  
"No, not since Angel junior year." Buffy paused.  
  
"A-are you sure?"  
  
"I think I would know, Will. It's not like I go sleep with every man I meet!"  
  
Willow cringed. "I'm sorry Buffy, but I can't find any other reasonable explanation!"  
  
"It's not your fault Will, I've been testy lately. God, this can't be happening! How can this be happening? Sleeping with someone isn't something you tend to forget..."  
  
Then it hit her. She paled in the face. "Oh God."  
  
"Buffy?" Willow asked worriedly.  
  
"What if someone put a memory spell on me? I feel like I've forgotten something! What if this is what I've forgotten?"  
  
"Well that would have to be a pretty strong memory spell for you to forget something so big." Willow pondered aloud. "Who could have done something so significantly powerful?"  
  
Buffy pounded the bathroom wall. "That's just it! I don't know! I mean.who would be perverted enough to.you know.and then put a memory spell on me? What if I've also been put under a spell to do someone's will or whatever.what if this has been going on for a while?!"  
  
Buffy was on the verge of hyperventilating when Willow finally insisted, "Now.we don't know anything yet, Buffy.you're jumping to conclusions." Willow gulped. "And besides.if what you said was true, you would have been pregnant a long time ago.now let's just stick to the facts we have."  
  
"The facts aren't enough! I want answers, Will! I want to know who the hell this baby belongs to?!" Buffy shouted.  
  
Willow was startled. She had never seen her best friend so rattled up. She gently held Buffy in a hug. "Shh, Buffy, it's ok.we don't even know if you're really pregnant.it could just be because of some strange demon blood or something." she said, trying to convince herself as well as Buffy.  
  
"But.I haven't.I haven't fought any strange demons lately," Buffy sniffled.  
  
"Well, how about I do this.I'll ask Stacie to take notes for us for class and you can take the day off. I'll do some more research about the whole thing and we'll work from there," Willow suggested. Buffy nodded and wiped her eyes. The two girls walked back to the dorm room and as Willow closed the door, Buffy sat on the edge of her bed. She started unlacing her shoes. Willow reached for the coffee mug on the top shelf of her desk. She poured some water from a water bottle into the mug and added an herbal tea bag. "Recoquo," Willow muttered. The water began to boil slightly and steam rose from the mug. The red head grinned and handed the tea to Buffy. "It really helps to know your spells!" she chuckled slightly.  
  
Buffy half smiled. "Thanks Will." She blew into the mug and took a sip of the tea.  
  
"Nothing like herbally goodness to make you feel better," she replied smiling. Willow picked up some spell books and her laptop and put it in her bag.  
  
Buffy took another sip of the hot beverage then asked, "What are you  
doing?"  
  
Willow looked up from her packing. "Oh well I think I'm going to do some more research on that tummy of yours and I figured what better place to do research than in the library!"  
  
"Oh.ok, well I was kinda hoping we could, ya know, spend some quality girl tome together." Buffy took another sip of tea.  
  
"Well, I was going to try to research some more for you." Willow set her bag down. "But if you want, I'll stay here instead." Willow added quickly.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No. No, you go one ahead. I don't want to keep you cooped here.and I guess the more we know about this," Buffy patted her stomach. "the better."  
  
Willow nodded. "Ooh, and, and I can pick up one of those self pregnancy test thingies.just to make sure, you know."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Will." Buffy took a last sip of the tea and set it on the nightstand beside her.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok alone? I can stay if you want," Willow offered.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. And we really do need to know more about, well the whole thing." Buffy insisted.  
  
Willow sighed and gave her friend a tight hug. "Ok. But if you need me, I'm a phone call away."  
  
"Ok." Buffy half smiled again.  
  
"Ok," Willow repeated. "Well, while I'm gone, why don't you get some sleep? You really don't look too well."  
  
Buffy nodded and crawled under the covers. "I am really tired."  
  
"Yeah," Willow replied. "Who knows, maybe if you get some more sleep, some of your memory will come back." She added on a lighter note.  
  
"Thanks Willow."  
  
"Any time Buffy." Willow opened the door and flicked the light switch off. The only light shining into the dorm room was the small amount of light that seeped through the closed blinds and the ray of light coming from the hallway. Willow grabbed her bag and turned for the door.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone.please," Buffy pleaded.  
  
Willow smiled softly. "Not a word. Sweet dreams Buffy." Willow closed the door behind her and headed for the library, leaving Buffy in the darkened room.  
  
"Yeah, sweet dreams." Buffy repeated to herself. She turned over on the mattress and sighed. Her eyes were glazed with tears and she whispered into the darkness, "What do I do?"  
  
Moments later, a knock was heard at the door. Buffy quickly wiped her eyes and crawled out of bed. Thinking it was Willow forgetting something, she opened the door. Instead of Willow, she was greeted by a grinning man.Riley.  
  
"Riley." She uttered quietly.  
  
"Hey Buffy!" Riley greeted her happily, trying to wrap his arms around her.  
  
Buffy pushed away tiredly. "What's wrong?" he asked, confused.  
  
"I'm sorry Riley.today's just not a good day." Buffy explained.  
  
"It seems like more than a bad day. Really, what's wrong?" he asked again.  
  
"Nothing. It's.nothing. Don't worry about it." Buffy tried to avoid the conversation.  
  
"Buffy, if I know you well enough, it's never nothing." Riley smiled slightly, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"I just don't want to talk about it right now." Buffy rubbed her stomach, trying to ease some pain.  
  
Riley's voice grew more concerned. "Buffy what is it?"  
  
"Riley, it's nothing.it's not important.I'm just tired." Buffy started to close the door.  
  
Riley stopped it with his hand. Growing impatient and more concerned, he asked, "Tell me." His tone of voice told Buffy he wanted and answer.  
  
"It's." Buffy averted her gaze.  
  
"It's what?"  
  
"Riley." Buffy looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm pregnant." 


	2. Answers

Disclaimer: you're kidding me...  
  
A/N: WOOOHOOOOO!!! The second chapter! I'm terribly sorry it took so long to write...my new muse had to get comfortable first. To those of you who will think Riley is a bit mean at the beginning of this chapter...he'll get nicer! I promise! I hope I didn't make him to much of a bad guy- he's not my favorite and all- but in this story...he's just pissed, because he thinks Buffy cheated on him...and I have a plan! I don't want to share that plan right now, well, because it's mine! lol so here goes nothing!  
  
For those of you who don't know this: fully capitalized words are emphasized  
  
Rating: PG (there might be some mild language in the chapter...I don't know at this point)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A Gift from the Forgotten Day Chapter 2: Answers  
  
"Riley?" Buffy hesitated. "Please say something..." Her lip trembled. "Riley...please. Just-"  
  
Riley interrupted. "Whose is it?" He of course knew it wasn't his, so he thought he at least had the right to know. He felt like his heart had been shattered into a million pieces and there was no way even the smartest craftsman could mend it.  
  
"What?" She knew what he had meant when he asked that question, but she couldn't give him an honest answer. She tried playing the confused card, one that had worked for her many times in the past.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Buffy. You know what I mean." His eyes narrowed and his grip on the door tightened.  
  
Buffy inhaled a shaky breath. "I don't...I don't know." She was on the verge of bursting to tears, but she held back.  
  
Riley threw his hands up and entered Buffy's dorm. "How could you NOT know? What-- are you sleeping with more than just ONE guy?"  
  
She shook her head vigorously. "No, I'm not sleeping with anyone! I don't know- I don't know how I could be pregnant- I might NOT be pregnant, but Willow, sh-she did research and, well it's the most reasonable explanation, but- a demon! Willow and I think it could be a demon's trick or something. Riley, I would never-"She tried to convince Riley to see the truth, but stopped, seeing it was no use.  
  
Riley sat on the edge of the bed, his tone not as harsh as before. "Why couldn't you just tell me before, Buffy? It all would have been easier." Buffy made no motion to sit next to him. She watched his back rise and fall and licked her lately dry lips. "It would have been easier," he added softly, slumping his head into his hands.  
  
"Riley, I-," the petite blonde paused, trying to force back a wave of nausea. "Look, I don't know how it happened...I haven't slept with anyone, Riley, I promise! There's got to be some hellmouth-y explanation to all this!"  
  
A pained expression etched Riley's face. "You know what, when you find your 'reasonable explanation', come find me. And when you do, it better be a good one." With that said, the commando stalked out of the room, leaving Buffy in the lonely dorm. Buffy closed the door and crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.  
  
She didn't feel like going to class today.  
  
**********  
  
Willow walked into the room with an armful of books and a Walgreen's bag in her hand. She set the books down on the nearby desk and switched on a small lamp. "Hey Buff, feeling any better?" she asked. There was no answer. "Buffy?" she repeated, moving towards the bed.  
  
"I think Riley broke up with me," she rasped. Willow could tell Buffy had been crying.  
  
"Oh, Buffy..."  
  
Buffy continued, "He came by and I told him how we though I was pregnant, and he- he just..." She couldn't finish her sentence; Willow immediately took the big sister role and hugged her best friend gently, smoothing down her mussed hair.  
  
"Buffy, it's ok. It's alright..." Willow tried to subside Buffy's heartbreak.  
  
"No. It's not, he hates me...he thinks I'm some kind of a-a whore!" she choked out.  
  
Willow's eyebrows knitted together and she drew the distraught slayer closer. "No Buffy, he just—after we figure this whole thing out, he'll realize how stupid he was. Everything will be ok; I promise." Buffy sniffled and sat up, nodding and wiping her tears. "Hey, I got a couple of those pregnancy tests...I wasn't sure how accurate they were so I got three of them," she reached over to the bag and pulled out the three boxes, handing them to Buffy. "The bathroom's clear, I just checked, so you're safe to do them now."  
  
Buffy forced a smile, pulling herself together once more. "What would I do without you Will?"  
  
"You'd probably have to get Xander to go to Walgreen's. Knowing him, he'd end up getting one of those muscle heating pads," Willow chuckled slightly at her own joke, and Buffy did too. "Ok, off to the bathroom with you."  
  
"Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck." Willow gave Buffy a thumbs-up right before Buffy walked out the door towards the direction of the restrooms. Willow sighed. She took out a piece of paper from the drawer, a pencil from the smiley faced mug, and opened a book she had just set down titled, 'DEMON IMPLANTATION'. "Well, here we go," she sighed and flipped through the pages and jotted down demon names that fit Buffy's condition. After looking through the entire book, Buffy still hadn't been back. Willow figured she was just having a bit of trouble figuring out how the test worked. She shrugged and continued on her work, now scribbling down all the recent spells that had been cast that she knew of, all the recent apocalyptic occurrences Giles had mentioned, and any more-than-peculiar new students at the college. Rubbing her temples, she leaned back in the chair, racking her brain for answers. "Work brain! Work!" she commanded. Her mind wandered to the spell she had cast close to two months ago about her will being done. 'Well that hadn't gone well.' She thought to herself. 'I made Giles blind, nearly got Xander killed, and got Buffy betrothed with-' Willow leapt out of the chair, sending papers flying everywhere. "Oh God! Spike! Buffy and Spike!" she gasped. Why hadn't she remembered this sooner?? "Bad Willow, stupid Willow. Bad, bad, bad..." she muttered, striking herself on the forehead.  
  
Buffy finally returned to the dorm, three pregnancy tests in her hand. "Sorry that took so long; these things are kinda confusing."  
  
"Buffy!" Willow cried. "Um, so how did it go?" She shifted her position, trying not to show too much nervousness.  
  
"Well on this test, is blue positive, or is red?" Buffy wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she had to at some point.  
  
"Red."  
  
Buffy sighed and flopped onto the edge of the bed. "Well then I'm definitely pregnant with something then, 'cause all three came out red. DARK red." Buffy sighed. "This is just my luck, you know. I get pregnant when I don't even sleep with anyone!" She looked over at Willow. "So did you find anything in those books of yours?" Buffy was trying to act a little less depressed. She didn't want to bring everyone down. Besides, when she was depressed, she brooded, which reminded her of Angel. She didn't like to think about that anymore; it hurt too much to go down that path again.  
  
"Well, umm...I have one idea...but I REALLY don't think you'll like it."  
  
"Just tell me and get it over with Willow, how bad can one ugly demon be?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Will, just spit it out. Please, I'd like to know what's inside of me," Buffy pleaded.  
  
Willow bit her lower lip. "You remember a while ago when I did that spell to have my will done?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Do you think one of the demons that were attacking Xander might have done it?"  
  
"Well, umm...not exactly," Willow hesitated.  
  
"Well what then?"  
  
Willow sighed; she knew she couldn't keep it from Buffy forever, so she finally answered the deadly question...  
  
**********  
  
TBC...hehe I felt like stopping there, I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to get it posted. And who knows, maybe if I write shorter chapters, I'll get more up! lol Next time, you'll find out Buffy's expression to Willow's theory and how she handles it! This will be fun! 


	3. Going to see 'Daddy'

Disclaimer: why even bother with these anymore? Everyone already know that joss and mutant enemy, etc. own Buffy! Do you think I'm smart enough to create something like that???  
  
A/N: ok this chapter leaves off right where Willow tells Buffy how she thinks that she became pregnant. Anyways, here's the 3rd chapter! Enjoy. Oh also...fanfiction.net won't let me write in italics or underline (or else I just haven't figured out how to) so '___' is when someone's thinking or the title of something. I think you're smart enough to tell which is which!  
  
Rating: PG (I don't really think this story could get any higher in rating...I mean, in all PG movies these days there's violence and some bad language, so...why am I still talking about the rating??)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A Gift from the Forgotten Day Chapter 3:  
  
"SPIKE?!?!?!" Buffy nearly fell off the bed at hearing Willow. "You CAN'T be serious!- SPIKE???"  
  
Willow gave Buffy an innocent look. "Well...can you find any other reasonable person--umm, demon—that could have done this to you?"  
  
"Yes! Any other demon! Anything but Spike!" she protested.  
  
"Buffy, I've done the research and nothing else fits! I mean, think about it: when I had my will done, you two ended up getting married...what if you just went a LITTLE too far, but both of you forgot about it? It's possible, Buff, ya know, since it's magic and all...well, anything could have happened," the red head tried to explain her theory as best she could.  
  
Buffy sighed and propped herself up on her elbows. How could this happen to her? She was just now learning to deal with the whole pregnant concept and had now learned that Spike could be the father! This was definitely not her day. She glanced at Willow. "You're sure there's no other possibility—absolutely, positively sure?"  
  
Willow shook her head and replied, "Well there's some other possibilities, but this is my best guess. The other ones—"Willow reached for one of the musty books. "—well, they're kinda, well very, unlikely." She shrugged and looked back over at her friend.  
  
"But—"Buffy tried to put up a fight. Just the thought of bearing Spike's child creeped her out. Even thinking about this made her imagine her hell of a life. She could see it now, all black and white just like 'I Love Lucy'...  
  
***  
  
"Buffy I'm home!" Spike calls out. Buffy rushes up to greet him, her hair in a bandana and wearing a strange dress and apron.  
  
"Spike! Glad you're here, did you get diapers?" "Nah, the baby doesn't need diapers, we can teach him to use a litter box," he replies in his thick British accent. Buffy puts her hands on her hips and purses her lipstick covered lips as the audience bursts into laughter and the small apartment fades away.  
  
***  
  
Buffy shuddered at the thought. "No way...it-it can't happen!" She jumped up to protest, then pointed her finger triumphantly at Willow. "Ooh! He can't...because he's dead! Ha! So see...I can't be pregnant with him because he's dead!" She nodded to reassure her own self.  
  
"That could be yet another one of the side effects of the spell," Willow pointed out.  
  
"Spoil my happy moment..." Buffy hid her face in her pillow.  
  
"You know," Will hesitated, "you might want to actually tell Spike. I'll totally go with you; you know, to back you up 100%. I'm you're back up girl all the way."  
  
"Hooray." Her voice was still slightly muffled from the cushion.  
  
Willow rose from her seat. "Yeah, um Buffy? I meant it might be a good idea to do it now. The sooner the better, right?"  
  
"I don't think this counts." She turned her head and stared at the blank wall.  
  
"Buffy," Willow urged, "c'mon, you might as well tell him now. It's better he finds out from you than...Riley or something. Besides, the fresh air might do you some good. A-and you can get some of your anger out on slayage." She poked Buffy. "Now up with you, you big ol' lump!"  
  
Buffy let out an exasperate sigh. "Fine, but only because I can give Spike a piece of my mind and give him all the blame. That'll make me feel better." She bounced off the bed and grabbed the closest pairs of shoes she could find.  
  
Willow nodded approvingly. "Blame is good. And you can tell him it's all his fault...and even though I'll still be very guilty, I'll know all your blame is on Spike." She smiled innocently.  
  
"Yes, I plan to blame him, and then make him pay child support." She retorted.  
  
"That's a good place to start," Willow chuckled as the two headed out the building and off into the night.  
  
**********  
  
The two girls had almost reached Spike's crypt when Buffy informed, "You leave me, and you'll be baking guilt cookies the rest of your life." Willow tried to smile at the comment she hoped was a joke. Buffy thrust open the stone door and stepped inside. "Spike!" she yelled.  
  
Spike turned around from the mini fridge, a blood packet in hand. "Bloody hell! Doesn't anyone sodding knock anymore?" he shook his head and pointed at Buffy. "What are you doing here slayer? I dun like you, remember?"  
  
"Shut it Spike, I'm here to talk, and I mean now."  
  
"Well I dun want to talk. I want you to get the bloody hell out of my crypt!" Spike ripped open the blood packet and let the thick liquid slide down his throat, savoring the taste on his tongue. When he was finished, he licked his lips and tossed the empty plastic aside.  
  
Buffy wrinkled her nose. "You're disgusting." Willow stood near the doorway with no intention to leave, just not wanting to be to close to the bickering foes.  
  
Spike flashed a wicked grin. "Well, slayer, if you dun like it, leave."  
  
"I intend to as soon as I'm through with you."  
  
"And what do you intend to do pet? Stake me?" Spike had a mock scared expression on his face as he held his hands in the air like a criminal. "Oh I'm so bloody scared."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "I would, but I have more important matters to discuss. Like this baby you gave me." Her hands immediately went to her hips.  
  
Spike let out a small laugh, "Oh, the slayer's been rolling around in the sack and now she's blaming me, eh?"  
  
"No, I'm saying YOU did this to me!" she hissed.  
  
Spike smirked. "You're killing me slayer. I never knew you were such a comedian. C'mon let's hear another round of laughs. No offense, peaches, but I wouldn't try to get you between the sheets if my unlife depended on it." He sat down in his orange chair next to the small television set and propped his legs on the side table next to him.  
  
She glared daggers at him and Willow finally piped up. She stepped in font of Buffy and raised her hand slightly as if she were in class. "Umm, hi. Yeah, well remember that little spell I did? Well I've done a little research on it and some of the side effects can range from memory loss to missing limbs. And, uh—well you know me—my spells always seem to go berserk and so..." Willow paused and heaved a small sigh, "Spike, Buffy's not kidding. She's, well, pregnant."  
  
"And?" Spike didn't seem affected by Willow's words.  
  
"That means it's all your fault I'm pregnant, stupid!" Buffy translated.  
  
Spike raised his scarred eyebrow and set his feet back on the ground, but still lounged in his chair. "What do you expect me to do ducks? Go arrange a bloody baby shower? I dun care, cause we dun get along, remember?"  
  
"Ughh! You...gahh!" Buffy stormed out of the crypt.  
  
This time, Willow was the one who glared daggers at Spike. Spike shrugged and leaned back into his chair. "What'd you want me to do Red, congratulate her?"  
  
"Well, for starters, you could have shown some sympathy," she huffed and crossed her arms at her chest. "Spike, she's pregnant, she's nauseous, she's scared and it is kinda you're fault!"  
  
Spike gasped sarcastically, "Oh hell! The poor slayer!"  
  
Willow's brows knitted together and she shook her head. "Spike just—look, if you ever wanted to do SOMETHING for someone else, just once..." She sighed and sat on the plaid sofa next to him. "As uncanny as it is, she needs you. Riley left when she tried to explain what she didn't even know, and—she's falling apart, Spike. I can't help her alone and Xander's off helping Giles somewhere in New York trying to get to this strange council meeting and I'm the only one and I'm exploding and it's hard and stressful and-"Willow cut herself off. "Do you get the picture?"  
  
Spike nodded but replied, "Yeah but you still need to tell me why I bloody care."  
  
"Hey, I've bought you blood a couple times when you were down! And when you needed help from the initiative, I was the one who told Giles and Buffy you might be of some help, and besides, if you don't help her, I'll...put a curse on you!" Willow threatened.  
  
"Uh uh...nope, not doing it. Curse me, do whatever you like, I'm not playing the bloody wanker father role!"  
  
"I can make it so blood tastes like something so awful, you'd rather die...or I can make you go bald...I have a full book of curses I've been dying to try out." Her resolve face set in: hook, line, and sinker.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You have to pay for my blood until this bloody thing is over. That's the only sodding way I'm agreeing to this." Spike figured if he got free blood, playing a poof couldn't be THAT hard. Besides, he'd rather keep his peroxide blond locks attached to his scalp.  
  
"Deal." Willow and Spike shook on it and Willow grinned, hopped up and started heading out the door when she looked back and stopped in her tracks. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes now! Better to start now than later!"  
  
"That's what you think," Spike crossed his arms and remained in his seat.  
  
"Spike...curses," Willow reminded him, pointing to her own red strands.  
  
"Oh bullocks." Spike rose from his seat and trudged alongside Willow. "What the bloody hell did I get myself into?"  
  
*********  
  
TBC! Next time, we take a visit to LA to see how Angel and his gang are doing. 


End file.
